1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for managing consumption of heterogeneous resources, and a management system for implementing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Energy saving is to reduce the time of usage of energy resources. If a user or a group can be effective in doing so, unnecessary waste of energy can be reduced and increase of green house gases in the atmosphere would be slowed down. The problem of extreme weather change can have some improvement, reducing harm on the population due to extreme weather.
There are many ways to realize energy saving, such as using energy saving electrical equipments, using green energies, living in an energy efficient home and taking energy efficient public transportation. At present, power companies provide electricity and gas meters that measure the power and gas consumptions of individual households and companies, but a solution that alerts users of their consumption of different types of energy resources has yet to appear.